doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2011-2012 }} right|thumb|230px|Personajes de la temporada La segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 17 de setiembre de 2011 en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 21 de abril de 2012 por el canal TheHUB. En Latinoamérica, fue estrenada el 1 de diciembre de 2012 (con los dos últimos episodios) y finalizó el 10 de octubre de 2013 (con el episodio 38) por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' MLP:FiM Primera Temporada *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Tercera Temporada Información y emisión Lauren Faust, la creadora de la serie, pasó de ser directora a supervisora en consulta. A partir de esta temporada, Maggie Vera menciona el título del episodio al iniciarse junto con los títulos traducidos, dado que estos son inexistentes en la versión DVD. Para Latinoamérica y Brasil, se inició la temporada con los dos últimos episodios (Una boda en Canterlot), posiblemente por la venta de juguetes. Además, durante el tiempo que se emitía la tercera temporada, quedó pendiente la transmisión del episodio 38. Reparto base Elementos de la Armonía Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza de Equestria Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes Episódicos 'Ep. 27-28: El Regreso de la armonía/Return of Harmony' Parte 1: La paz de Equestria se ve amenazada cuando Discord, el espíritu del Caos, escapa de su prisión de piedra. Twilight y sus amigas deben encontrarlo y vencerlo. Parte 2: Las maldades de Discord causan un distanciamiento entre los seis amigos e inhabilitan los Elementos de la Armonía. 'Ep. 29: Lección Cero/Lesson Zero' La súper organizada Twilight entra en pánico cuando no puede encontrar una lección sobre la amistad para la carta semanal que debe escribir a la Princesa Celestia. 'Ep. 30: Luna Eclipsada/Luna Eclipsed' Es la Noche de Nightmare, y las celebraciones macabras están a todo lo que dan, cuando la mismísima princesa Luna aparece en Ponyville, resuelta a cambiar su imagen aterradora. 'Ep. 31: La Hermandad de los Cascos/Sisterhooves Social' Sweetie Belle desconoce a Rarity como su hermana cuando ella se niega a participar en una celebración sin reglas de unidad entre hermanas 'Ep. 32: La viruela Cutie/The Cutie Pox' ¡Apple Bloom por fin recibe su Cutie Mark! Pero la alegría se convierte en pánico cuando recibe una segunda, luego una tercera y luego una docena de marcas. 'Ep. 33: Que gane la mejor mascota/ May the Best Pet Win' Rainbow Dash organiza una carrera de vuelo para definir quién ganará el honor de ser su mascota. 'Ep. 34: La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora/The Mysterious Mare Do Well' Un nuevo vengador enmascarado roba la atención de Rainbow Dash como el héroe local de Ponyville. 'Ep. 35: La crema y nata/Sweet and Elite' Durante un exitoso viaje a Canterlot, Rarity debe elegir entre las importantes conexiones sociales que ha hecho en el Capitolio y sus amigas ordinarias de Ponyville. 'Ep. 36: Ataque de Codicia/Secret of my Excess' Los regalos de cumpleaños de Spike activan sus instintos de dragón codicioso y causan un crecimiento acelerado excesivo que amenaza con destruir todo Ponyville. 'Ep. 37: La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos/Hearth's Warming Eve' Las seis amigas montan una obra que ilustra cómo los Unicornios, Pegasos y Ponis Terrestres olvidaron sus diferencias para fundar Equestria. 'Ep. 38: Día de la Valoración Familiar/Family Appreciation Day' Apple Bloom hace todo lo que se le ocurre para evitar que la abuela Smith hable en su clase y la avergüence de por vida. 'Ep. 39: Los bebés Cake/Baby Cakes' Pinkie Pie asume la tarea de cuidar a los pequeños gemelos de los Cake, pero tristemente no está preparada para el reto. 'Ep. 40: El Último Rodeo/The Last Roundup' Las amigas viajan por todo Equestria en busca de Applejack, quien desapareció misteriosamente después de una competencia de rodeo en Canterlot. 'Ep. 41: La Super Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000/The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' El futuro de Sweet Apple Acres está en riesgo cuando los Apple retan a los hermanos Flim Flam en una competencia de producción de cidra. ¡El ganador se queda con la granja! 'Ep. 42: Ardua Lectura/Read it and Weep' Después de burlarse diciendo que es "para cerebritos", Rainbow Dash descubre la alegría de leer mientras está en el hospital de Ponyville. 'Ep. 43: El día de Corazones y Cascos/Hearts and Hooves Day' Las Cutie Mark Crusaders crean una poción de amor para que la señorita Cheerilee y Big Macintosh se enamoren, pero algo sale mal. 'Ep. 44: Una amiga en Acción/A Friend in Deed' Pinkie Pie no sabe qué hacer cuando conoce a Burro Gruñón Refusnón, la primera criatura que rechaza su ofrecimiento de amistad. 'Ep. 45: De Cascos Firmes/Putting you Hoof Down' Después de que se aprovechan de ella demasiadas veces, Fluttershy aprende a ser firme con el entrenamiento de Iron Will. La antigua debilucha pronto se vuelve bravucona. 'Ep. 46: Llegó la hora/It's About Time' Twilight se distrae intentando anticiparse a un desastre futuro después de recibir una vaga advertencia de su versión futura. 'Ep. 47: Misión Dragón/Dragon Quest' Spike realiza un viaje de autodescubrimiento al unirse a la Gran Migración de los Dragones. ¿Pero hallará la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre su propia identidad? 'Ep. 48: Fluttershy al Máximo/Hurricane Fluttershy' Fluttershy batalla para superar su miedo a la humillación pública y poder ayudar a Rainbow Dash y las otras pegasos a crear un fuerte tornado. 'Ep. 49: El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville/Ponyville Confidential' Las Cutie Mark Crusaders adoptan el nombre de "Gabby Gums" para escribir una columna de chismes en el periódico escolar. ¡Por fin hallaron algo en lo que son buenas! 'Ep. 50: El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad/MMMystery on Friendship Express' Pinkie Pie empieza una investigación criminal, cuando el pastel que cuida para un concurso es destruido camino a Canterlot. 'Ep. 51-52: Una Boda en Canterlot/A Canterlot Wedding' Parte 1: Twilight está confundida por sus sentimientos contradictorios al descubrir que su hermano Shining Armor se casará con la sobrina de Celestia, Mi Amore. Parte 2: Twilight salva a su hermano y a todos los ponis al liberar a la verdadera Mi Amore y derrotar a la reina Chrysalis, una rival que había tomado el aspecto de Mi Amore. Galería MLPS2 2.jpg|Maggie Vera, Beto Castillo (Flam) y Gaby Cárdenas (Sra. Cake). (29/10/12) MLP2 1.jpg|Maggie Vera y Enrique Cervantes (Discord). (01/10/12) Curiosidades *Esta temporada cuenta con un nuevo tema de apertura que se mantiene para la siguiente temporada. *El episodio 38 "Día de la Valoración familiar": **Es el único episodio estrenado primero en Netflix que en Discovery Kids. **Fue el último en ser emitido, tardando 20 días en estrenarse tras haber acabado la temporada, no habiendo alguna razón aparente. **Fue estrenado primero en Argentina una semana antes que en el resto de Latinoamérica. *Algunas de las traducciones para esta temporada: **El muñeco de Twilight Smarty Pants como Pantaloncillos. **''Cranky Doodle Donkey'' como Burro Gruñón Refusnón. **''Pinkie Promise'' como Promesa de Casco. **''Hearts and Hooves Day'' como Día de Corazones y Cascos en el título, sólo como Día de los Corazones durante el episodio entero. **''Fillydelphia'' como Yegua-delfia. **La mascota de Rainbow Dash Tank como Tanque. **''The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well'' como La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora. **''Foal Free Press'' como El diario Equino Libre. **''Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness'' (MMMM) como Maravilla de Merengue, Mascarpone y Mazapán. **''Mannhattan'' como Corcel York. *A partir de esta temporada, Zecora habla totalmente en rimas como su versión original, cosa que no era tan frecuente en la primera temporada. *En la versión original, la Princesa Luna tiene una caracterización de idioma. Para el doblaje, éste no se mantuvo, salvo de referirse a ella misma como nosotros. *En el episodio 33, se da una diferencia al decir que Tanque es una tortuga de tierra (tortoise), no una tortuga de agua (turtle). right|50px *En el episodio 36, Scootaloo menciona a su grupo erróneamente como los''' Cutie Mark Crusaders.'' right|50px right|50px *En el episodio 39, Carrot Cake llama a su hijo Pound Cake como '''''Carrot Cake por error. *En ese mismo episodio, un loop de Pound Cake está eliminado. *El episodio 40 fue transmitido con censura en la escena de Derpy Hooves, donde no se menciona su nombre y sus ojos son menos bizcos. * En ese mismo episodio cuando Pinkie Pie grita furiosa "Ningún pony rompe una promesa" la voz de Melissa Gedeón suena idéntica a la de Irene Jiménez. right|50px *En el episodio 41, el loop de Flim "No lo podrás creer" fue mal sincronizado y está cortado. *En ese mismo episodio, al producto sobre el cual gira toda la trama, la Cidra (bebida alcohólica de baja intensidad obtenida de las manzanas) se le cambió el nombre y fue traducido simplemente como "Jugo de Manzana". *Siguiendo con el episodio, durante su canción, los Hnos. Flim Flam dicen "...somos los grandes Flim-Flam Hermanos" cosa que es incorrecta en el idioma español. right|50px *En el episodio 42, una escena es totalmente eliminada en la transmisión de Discovery Kids, dado que los cortes comerciales no son los mismos que en la versión original. *En el episodio 43, a causa de una poderosa poción de amor, Big Macintosh y Cheerilee se enamoran y comienzan una relación amorosa bastante cursi. A lo largo del episodio se dicen cosas como como: "calabashita", "hemozo" y demás frases que usan las parejas. right|50px *En el episodio 44, durante la canción Reir, muchos seguidores de la serie se disgustaron, pues solo se escucha a Pinkie Pie y no al resto de los ponies que cantan el coro. La razón de ello es posiblemente un error en la mezcla final, donde al parecer no agregaron los coros, pues Maggie Vera señalo en su twitter que sí se grabaron los coros para la canción. Prueba de esto es la transmisión en Canal 5, Mega y Netflix, ambos con señal Stereo, donde los coros son inexistentes. *En ese mismo episodio, Pinkie Pie menciona muchos nombres con G, entre los cuales Gabino, Gabriel, Gael, Gerardo, Gustavo, Gonzalo, Gandufo, Goyo, Godofredo, Godinez, Gaston, Gaspar, Gedeon, Gelasio, Gibran, German, Genaro. Pudiendo, como no, hacer referencia a muchos actores. *Siguiendo con el episodio, el acento de Rose siempre ha sido neutro, pero en este episodio tiene un acento español. *En el episodio 45, aparece un minotauro llamado Iron Will, los escritores y directores de la serie basaron a este personaje en el famoso actor y luchador profesional Hulk Hogan. En el doblaje, él es interpretado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, actor que dobla recurrentemente a Hogan. right|50px *En el episodio 50, Pinkie Pie menciona MMMM con un acrónimo erróneo en una escena. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series de Studio B Productions Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media